Silly Words
by tennischick1001
Summary: Piper, who has been trying to find love for months, finds a guy who she thinks cares for her. She goes searching in the woods one day, looking for him, sparks fly...until Aerrow finds them accidently. What will Aerrow say about it? Rated for kissing.


Silly Words

"Hey! WAIT!" Piper ran faster, trying to keep up with the retreating figure. "WAIT, please!"

Piper thought back to the previous three minutes, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. All she had been doing was...kissing Eric. That was it. Eric was the key to his behavior. That was definitely what was happening.

Eric was why Aerrow had run off.

_"Eric? Where are you?" Piper pushed through the leaves and bushes, trying to find her newest love interest. She had been with more than eight guys in the course of three months. But this...this was different. _Eric _was different. Eric loved _her_, not her body. Well, he loved her body too, but he was the only guy who wasn't interested in only her body-he was interested in her too. And she loved him. _

_Now, though, she was ready to beat the living shit out of him. She had been looking for him in this hell of a jungle for about twenty minutes now. She was tired of it and turned to leave when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows of the trees._

_"AAAAHH!" she screamed, but not before a mouth came crashing down on her own. She struggled to break free, but relaxed when she felt the familiar scent of Eric. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Eric pulled away._

_"Hey, baby. I knew you'd find me." Eric grinned and kissed her again, shortly. Piper responded in between kisses._

_"Actually...you...found me...oh god!" Piper moaned as Eric proceeded to trail kisses down her neck and towards her chest. Piper smiled and tried to believe that she really had Eric...with her...in this dark place...kissing her...holding her..._

_Then it got bright again. _What the...? _Piper groaned and looked up, only to be met with her best friend's emerald green eyes. _

_"Ummm...I heard some noises and saw movement...sorry." Aerrow started to back up. Piper looked into his eyes and saw...pain. _Why?_ she wondered. Eric shifted._

_"That's right, sky knight. Go back to your stupid ass sky knight 'Work'," Eric growled, holding Piper closer. She looked at Eric in shock. Where did this come from?_

_"Eric..." Piper trailed off. Eric glared at her. Piper withdrew in fright._

_"You know, if you got out a little more, a girl might actually look at you. Piper might actually pay attention to you. She wants a guy who pays attention to her, not just his damn 'WORK'! No, Piper needs someone who cares about her and has time for her...like ME." Eric said the words with such force that Piper was angry now._

_"Eric, stop it. Now," Piper said fiercely, finally pulling her shirt back down. Then she turned to Aerrow. "That's not true, you know it. Aerrow, he's lying...I don't think..." Aerrow put his finger against her lips, silencing her. _

_"No, he's right, Piper. I'm sorry." _

_And then he ran._

_"Aerrow! Wait!" Piper tried to go after him, but Eric grabbed her hand.Piper growled._

_"Baby, don't you want to finish what we started?" Eric reached for her hand and Piper snatched it away._

_"NO ONE talks to my friends like that! Not even you! That was unforgivable! It's over, Eric." Piper once again tried to go after Aerrow, but Eric pulled her back again. _

_"Baby, don't be like that. He needed that, Babe." Eric went to kiss Piper, but she pulled away and started to run off. Then she turned around, looking Eric in the eyes._

_"And my name isn't 'Baby'. It's Piper." Eric glared daggers at her._

_"You don't know what you're giving up, Piper," Eric said, stepping into the light. _

_Piper snorted. "You're right, Eric. I DON'T know what I'm giving up. I thought I did, but I guess not. See ya around, Eric. Now leave me alone." Piper ran in the direction Aerrow had gone, seeing his figure far ahead of her._

_Crap._

Now, Piper ran faster than ever, determined to catch up to Aerrow. She got closer and closer...until finally, she got him.

"Aerrow! Stop! Eric doesn't know what I think of you. I think you're perfect, Aerrow. I don't care if you're a sky night. I'll still love you." Aerrow looked surprised and Piper re-thought her words. "Oh, I mean, well, you know." Piper mumbled and lowered her head in embarrassment.

Aerrow put his finger under Piper's chin and lifted her face towards his. "Piper, I just don't like seeing those guys with you because I'm so afraid they'll hurt you. And I don't want that to happen...ever. I love you and I always want you to be happy, no matter who you're with." Piper smiled and hugged Aerrow.

"But I do love you, Aerrow. I know that now. And I always will." Piper stood on her tip-toes and kissed Aerrow softly. When they pulled away, Aerrow looked at Piper quizically.

"But I thought you said you loved Eric?" Aerrow said, holding Piper closer. She shook her head.

"No. Those were just stupid, silly words. I mean these four words, though. I love you, Aerrow."

And she kissed him. Again.


End file.
